


Cartinelli College Adventures

by omichaos



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, College AU, F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omichaos/pseuds/omichaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy didn't know what to expect when she went to America to go to college, but a ridiculously cheery roommate, incredibly strict dorm rules, and sexist classmates weren't on the list.  What was the least expected, however, was Angie Martinelli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I made a college au. Will eventually come up with a better title. Be sure to leave a comment!

Peggy genuinely felt sorry for the poor sod that was her cab driver. She was hoping for one of the big van-like cabs to pick her up, but it was practically a golf cart. Most of her things were shipped over from London and were currently gathering dust in a storage locker a few miles off of campus, but the carry-on and two suitcases she brought with her barely even fit. She made sure to give the cabbie a large tip when he pulled up to the entrance of SHIELD University, the place she’d be spending the next four years of her life. It was late in the afternoon, so the weather wasn't unbearably hot. Since she was an international student, most of her classmates had moved in the day before, so there were a few people on the lawn talking to each other, reading or playing catch with a football or a frisbee. It was all so picturesque.

Peggy looked at the map of the campus and let out a soft sigh when she realized that the Griffith building, the women’s dorm she had been placed in, was on the opposite side of the campus. With a slightly annoyed huff, she adjusted the strap on her overstuffed messenger bag, gripped the handles on her suitcases, and started the trek to her dorm. As she walked, she took mental notes of the different buildings and landmarks on campus. The buildings themselves were relatively modern and she made sure to remember which buildings were ones she had classes in.

By the time she got to her dorm, she was relieved to see that most of her classes were only about a ten-minute walk and there was a Starbucks right next to the building she had an 8 am class in. She used her new ID card to swipe into the building and went up to the older woman sitting behind a desk and reading a newspaper.

“Hi,” she greeted, frowning when the woman did not seem to pay attention to her. “I’m Peggy Carter.”

The woman still did not look up from her newspaper.

“I’m moving in?” Peggy tried again.

Finally, the woman looked up from her newspaper and looked Peggy over. “I see,” she said before taking out a sign-in sheet. “Miss…Carter, was it?”

Peggy nodded. “Yes, I’m an international student so I couldn’t come yes-”

“I know why you couldn’t be here yesterday,” the woman interrupted as she signed Peggy off. Finally, she looked up at the young girl in front of her desk. “Now, Miss Carter, there are a few ground rules here at the Griffith. I am Miriam Fry and I am the residential manager of this building. This is an all-women’s dorm, so there shall be no men above the first floor. This dorm is also substance free, so there shall be absolutely no alcohol. Quiet hours begin at 10 pm and there will be no exceptions. If you don’t understand, I’m sure your RA will be more than happy to explain it all to you.”

“No, no, I understand, Ms. Fry,” Peggy replied quickly. She wasn’t entirely sure what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this. Still, she would make do and follow the rules.

“Good,” Ms. Fry replied. “You’re in room 3E. Don’t cause any trouble.”

“I won’t,” Peggy promised before heading towards the stairs.

After struggling to carry two suitcases up to the third floor by herself, she finally made it and opened the door to her floor. At the moment, the hallway was empty except for one other girl, who gave her a smile and a wave. Everyone else was either in their own dorms or outside, Peggy figured. She wheeled her bags down the hallway until she finally found room 3E. On the door was a blank whiteboard and two stickers, one that said “Margaret” and one that said “Dorothy.” Peggy let out a sigh. She hated being called “Margaret.” She took a black sharpie out of her messenger bag and crossed the name out before writing “Peggy” underneath it. She used her card on the card swipe and after hearing the soft “click” of her door being unlocked, she turned the handle and went inside.

“Oh my god, are you my new roommate?” a very, very cheery voice asked before Peggy could even process the room. The next thing Peggy new, she had a girl with curly blonde hair standing in front of her and holding out her hand. “I’m Dottie. I’m your roommate.”

“Peggy,” Peggy replied after a few seconds, trying to wrap her head around it all. “I’d shake your hand, but…”

“Let me help you,” Dottie insisted. Before Peggy had time to protest, her suitcases were being taken out of her hands and placed on the bare mattress across the room from Dottie’s already made up and decorated side. “I love your accent, by the way. Where are you from?”

“London,” Peggy answered, putting her messenger bag down before her energetic roommate could get a hold of it.

“Wow, that’s amazing. I’ve never met anybody from there before,” Dottie said, eyes wide.

“Right, um…where are you from?” Peggy asked, starting to unpack. She started with her bed sheets. She might as well make her bed comfortable in case she didn’t finish unpacking everything that night.

“I’m from Iowa,” Dottie answered. “I never thought I’d be so close to New York City. Can you believe it?”

Peggy just smiled. “Yes, it is all rather exciting.”

Dottie smiled back. “Well, I should probably let you unpack. I’m going to go get dinner if you wanna join when you’re done.”

Peggy thanked her before returning to the task of unpacking. This wasn’t even half of her stuff. All of her decorations and more of her clothes were still in the storage locker she would have to take another cab to get to. By the time she was done, it had been a little over an hour. Her stomach growled and she grabbed her ID card off of her desk to get into the dining hall. When she walked out of her room, she noticed that the previously blank whiteboard had something written on it.

Hope your day was as nice as your face ;)

Peggy smiled. Well it looks like Dottie had an admirer. She could see why. While the other girl had a very innocent-like energy to her, she was very pretty. Plus, it meant that someone else in her building wasn’t entirely straight. Even though she wasn’t exactly “out,” Peggy felt relieved to not be the only one.

By the time she got to the dining hall, she noticed that Dottie and her friends were just finishing up their meals. Still, Dottie smiled when she caught Peggy’s eye and waved her over.

“Hi, Peggy,” Dottie greeted when Peggy sat down, “guys, this is Peggy, my roommate.”

Peggy smiled shyly and gave the table a small wave. “Hi.”

“So that means you’re in our building?” one of the girls asked.

“I guess so,” Peggy replied. “The Griffith?”

“That’s us,” she answered. “I’m Gloria.”

The girls went around, introducing themselves. Peggy did her best to remember their names. There was Gloria, Dottie, Carol, Sarah, Mary, Evelyn, and one other girl whose name Peggy didn’t catch yet.

“Cute accent,” the girl with wavy light brown hair and gorgeous green eyes chimed in. “Where are ya from?”

“London,” Peggy answered. “You’re the one that waved to me earlier, aren’t you?”

The girl smiled. “Yeah, I remember you. I’m Angie. I live in 3C.”

Peggy smiled back. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, English,” Angie replied before finishing up her soda. “Sorry we’re all kinda done with our food.”

“That’s alright. You can leave if you’re done,” Peggy assured.

“No way, are you kiddin’?” Angie asked. “We’re not gonna leave you here alone when you just moved in.”

Gloria nodded in agreement, her mouth too full to answer verbally.

“Besides,” Angie continued, “us Griffith girls gotta stick together. My cousin Andrea went here and she lived in the Griffith too and apparently Ms. Fry actually kicked a girl out for bringing her boyfriend up to her room. Can you believe it? The poor thing had to find an apartment and everything.”

Peggy’s eye’s widened. “That’s insane.”

“So’s Ms. Fry.”

“It’s like she was taken out of the forties and dropped into now,” Carol added.

“Anyway, I’m leaving my door open tonight if you guys wanna come over and hang out,” Angie said, though she only looked at Peggy.

Peggy smiled. So far, college didn’t seem so bad. “That sounds nice.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...sorry for being mega trash and not writing this like 6 months ago...

The first month of Peggy's college experience was...interesting.

It took her almost no time at all to get used to the American way of doing things, though she still occasionally put the day before the month on her assignments.  It was her classmates that were interesting.  Her roommate, Dottie, seemed to practically transform right before her eyes.  Her once blonde curls were now a deep shade of brown and her innocent personality was replaced with something Peggy couldn't quite describe.  It was like she knew exactly what everyone was going to do next and she had a way to make it work out for her.  It was fairly unsettling, but they still got along well, both of them realizing that they were much more alike than they had originally thought.

Angie had quickly become one of Peggy's closest friends.  The two of them hung out in Angie's room almost every night, either doing their homework separately, watching tv, drinking all of the alcohol Angie somehow manages to smuggle in, or just talking and enjoying each other's company.  Peggy was a bit more introverted than Angie, so it was usually Angie doing the talking, but neither of them seemed to mind.  Peggy actually loved to hear Angie talk about her rehearsals and trying to learn her lines for the black box production.  She really just loved hearing Angie talk about something she loved.  Her eyes would light up and she would start to talk with her hands and she would get so excited.  It was quite adorable.

She had become fast friends with Edwin Jarvis, another student who came over from the UK.  He definitely had adopted the stereotyped "prim and proper" image much more than Peggy had.  He was always as polite as possible, wore suits nearly all the time, and was quite the sensitive soul.  He and his girlfriend, Ana, were really lovely.  Whenever she visited their off-campus apartment, she was greeted with a hug and whatever Jarvis was baking earlier that day.  Technically, while they did live in the off campus apartment, it wasn't theirs.  It belonged to Howard Stark, Jarvis's housemate and close friend.  How they became friends was baffling to Peggy.  Howard was quite the asshole, with his womanizing attitude and stupid mustache.  Still, he had a kind heart and the two of them formed a sort of sibling-like friendship.

Then, there were the people in her Intro to Government class.  She wanted to be a Gov. major very badly, but that class was making her want to set everyone on fire more than anything else.  How was it possible to be one of six girls in a class consisting of forty people?  Her sexist, pathetic excuse for a human being professor, Professor Krzeminski, chalked it up to the "fact" that most women really aren't built to handle having a career in government.  This was a sentiment that many of her classmates held dearly, especially Jack Thompson, the very face of meninism.  He never missed out on an opportunity to tell "Marge" - god, she hated that so much - that maybe she'd just be better off going into something more suited for girls, such as being a housewife.  The fact that Peggy hadn't punched him in the face by now was nothing short of a miracle.

What made it even worse was when one of her classmates, Daniel Sousa, would try to stand up for her before she could even get a word out.  She recognized that he had the best intentions, but he really was not helping by speaking for her.  Plus, his crush on her was very obvious and no doubt a factor into why he cared so much.  He was very sweet, but Peggy simply wasn't interested, which only made the sad puppy eyes he gave her even worse.

"Geez, English, that really sucks," Angie replied to Peggy's thorough breakdown of why she was considering drowning herself in the gym's pool instead of going back to that class.  "Anything I can do to help?"

Peggy let out a sigh as she read over her notes for the tenth time.  She learned very quickly that she had to be the best and brightest in her entire class by a longshot to be considered just barely more intelligent than the sandwiches Jack always brings to class.  "Unless you can single-handedly dismantle the patriarchy, no.  I just have to deal with it."

Angie frowned.  "I'm really sorry.  They'll learn their lesson when you're a big shot FBI agent or whatever and they're working the register at Wendy's."

"You always know just what to say," she joked, laughing softly.  "And I'll owe it all to my brilliant actress friend, who better mention me in her Tony speech."

"You know it," she replied with a grin.  "Speaking of, help me learn my lines.  I gotta be off book in, like, two weeks."

This was how evening's usually went between the two of them.  Once Angie was done with rehearsal and once Peggy was done in the library, they would meet up and walk back to the Griffith together, go up into Angie's room, and just enjoy themselves.  Angie's roommate, Sarah, was hardly ever there, so it wasn't like they were bothering anybody.  Angie said it's because she spends a lot of nights sleeping around, but Peggy couldn't really care less, as long as she could spend time with Angie.  Afterwards, she would go back to her dorm down the hall and see another nice note left for Dottie, who hardly even acknowledged them, and get ready for bed.

"What scene are we doing?" Peggy asked, flipping through Angie's script.

"The scene where I'm watching Arlene GetsEveryRole break it off with Asshole McDoucheface and I gotta comfort her," Angie answered, sitting up and mentally preparing herself.

"I don't think those are their names."

"Doesn't matter.  The guy's a douche and Arlene was cast in four workshops.  Just go to page 47."

By the time they had rehearsed the scene enough times for Angie to be satisfied, it was nearly two in the morning.  Peggy groaned at the thought of having to wake up for her 8:00 am class.  She was going to need at least two cups of coffee to have the patience to not punch someone - or at least Thompson - in the face.

"I should probably go to bed," Peggy said, getting her things.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Angie replied with a yawn.  "Night, English."

"Night, Angie," she called back as she left the room and went down the hall to her own.  She smiled when she saw another note on her door.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_They're also for lesbians_

_I'm terrible at poetry_

Peggy snorted out a laugh at the note, wondering how Dottie could possibly dislike them.  If someone was leaving those kind of notes for her, she'd be a blushing mess and would try to figure out who it was right away.  She found them really cute.  Clearly, Dottie was just not seeing the whole picture.  Someone obviously liked her very much.  The notes coming from another girl wasn't exactly a problem, since Peggy learned that Dottie definitely fancied the fairer sex (there's only so much room for interpretation when your roommate gets drunk at a party you're both at and kisses you.)  She really hoped she'd find out who was writing the notes.  They certainly worked on her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am very aware that this chapter is super late. But I'm trying to sorta participate in NaNoWriMo so hopefully I'll have more up at some point this month. Anywho, this chapter features themes of coming out and going to pride club and stuff so if you're uncomfortable with that or anything, take care of yourself. I'm also basing this off of my experiences with coming out to people as bi and going to queer themes events and stuff (I've never actually gone to my college's pride club but I'm a junior now and have no real interest and I've gone to other queer themed events)

“Your secret admirer left you another note,” Peggy said to Dottie with a grin as she opened the door to their dorm room and put her messenger bag down on her bed.

Dottie let out an annoyed sigh at the thought of having to get up and clean their whiteboard yet again.  To her, the notes were more of a nuisance than anything else.  “What did this one say?”

“’Notice me, senpai,’” Peggy replied with a laugh.  “Honestly, how could you not at least find them creative?  Whoever’s making them’s been putting up at least one a day.”

“And I have to erase them at least once a day,” Dottie reminded.  “We don’t even know if they’re for me.”

“Well, they started the day I moved in, before I even met anyone, so I don’t see how they couldn’t be.”

Dottie just sighed.  As brilliant as her roommate was, she could be quite dense at times.  “Either way, one of us should figure out who it is so I can ask them to stop.”

Peggy shrugged.  “Wouldn’t that ruin the mystery of it all?”

“Yep,” Dottie replied.  “We already know it has to be someone who lives in the building, since we can’t have men outside of the common room.”

“Right,” Peggy agreed.

“So it has to be a girl.”

“Uh huh.”

“Does that bother you?”

Peggy sat up a bit, surprised by the question.  “What do you mean?”

“Does it bother you?” Dottie repeated.  “That it’s another girl?”

“No,” Peggy answered a little hesitantly.  “You can see anyone you want.”

“What about you?” Dottie asked with a grin.  She had been trying to get to the bottom of Peggy’s sexuality for a while now – for curiosity’s sake more than anything else.  Sure, Dottie had managed to plant one on her during a party, but kissing while intoxicated didn’t really count.

“What about me?” Peggy replied, doing her best to make her lack of eye contact look nonchalant.

“What if the notes are for you?”

“I thought we established that they’re not.”

Dottie sighed.  “Humor me.  Let’s say, in a hypothetical situation, the notes were hypothetically for you.  Would you hypothetically mind that they’re from another girl?”

Peggy just shrugged, looking a little flustered.  “I mean, not really, I guess?  It would depend on the girl, I guess.”

That answered virtually nothing for Dottie.  “What would you do?”

“Like I said, it would depend on the girl.”

Dottie grinned at that.  Maybe she was getting somewhere.  “What would you do if it was someone you liked?”

Peggy froze.  “Like how?”

“You know exactly how.”

For a few long seconds, neither girl spoke.  Finally, Peggy opened her mouth to speak, hoping she wouldn’t sound as nervous as she felt.  She had never exactly come out to anyone before.  “Don’t tell anyone,” she said quietly.

“What, that you’re gay?” Dottie asked.

“I’m not gay,” she replied a little more forcefully than intended.  “I’ve had boyfriends before.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re not gay,” Dottie replied with a shrug.  She had been with men before, but she knew that she was definitely gay.

“I still like men,” she clarified.

“You just like girls too?”

Peggy nodded.

Dottie smiled and adjusted the way she was sitting.  “Then you’re probably bi.  Or pan.  Or a bunch of other things.”

“I don’t even know what those other things even are,” Peggy mumbled, a little embarrassed.  “My school and my family were kind of conservative about these things.”

Dottie shrugged.  “That’s fine,” She had spent a lot of her childhood traveling between Iowa and Russia, so she understood.  “You don’t have to know everything right now.  Or ever.”

“I just know that I like guys and girls,” Peggy confessed.  It felt weird saying it out loud.  It felt like it wasn’t something she was supposed to talk about.

“That’s a start.  Do you want to know more?” Dottie asked.

“I don’t know.”

“That’s fine too,” she assured.  She knew firsthand how tricky this sort of thing was.  “You could go to pride club if you want.  A bunch of girls in the building go.”

“No!” Peggy exclaimed quickly.  “Then other people will know.”

“You don’t have to come out to them,” Dottie promised.  “A lot of them go as allies.”

Peggy frowned.  It still left a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.  “I’m not sure…”

Dottie smiled.  “Just go to one meeting.  If you don’t like it, you don’t have to go again.”

“Do you go?” she asked.

“Of course.  It makes finding girls really easy,” Dottie replied with a smirk.

“I don’t know…”

“They have free pizza,” Dottie added.  “And it’s not the crappy kind in the dining hall.”

“Ok, one meeting,” Peggy agreed.

And that was how, come that Monday, Peggy found herself sitting ramrod straight in one of the chairs that were set up in a circle in one of the classrooms with a slice of pizza in front of her and with Dottie at her side flirting with another girl.  Peggy felt like just being in that room at that time was enough for everyone to make assumptions about her.  Dottie was right about some of the girls in the Griffith dorm coming.  There were a bunch of familiar faces and while they each greeted her and her roommate with a friendly smile, Peggy could practically feel them wondering why she was here and trying to figure it out.

If that wasn’t bad enough, Peggy had absolutely no idea what to make of the people she didn’t know.  Judging by the way they talked to each other before looking at her when she came in, they were likely regulars.  Could they tell just by looking at her?  Was she supposed to tell by looking at them?  Was it offensive if she already had an idea about some of them?  What if they didn’t think she was “bi enough” or something like that?  It wasn’t like she had ever been with a girl before.  Oh god, what was she even doing here?

Peggy so desperately wanted to turn to Dottie and ask for some help – any kind of help, she really wasn’t picky at this point – but Dottie was clearly occupied with the girl she was definitely going to take home that night.  Looks like Peggy was going to be spending the night on Angie’s window seat.  Speaking of Angie…

“English?”


	4. Chapter 4

"English?"

  
Peggy stiffened at the familiar voice and nickname. Panic flooded her veins and every instinct was screaming at her to run.

  
Angie was here.

Nothing could have possibly prepared Peggy for this moment. What was Angie doing here? Was she one of the allies who came? What if she thought Peggy wasn't straight? Well, Peggy wasn't straight, but that was hardly the point. What if she was going to judge her? Did she already know? Had she known all along and just didn't say anything?

"Angie!" Dottie greeted, finally taking her attention away from the girl that she was probably going to be sleeping with that night. "I haven't seen you here in a few weeks."

"Yeah, I've had rehearsal and couldn't make it, but I'm not called for tonight. Hey, Pegs. Mind if I squeeze in next to you?" Before Peggy could properly answer, Angie was already pulling up a chair next to her and making herself comfortable, grabbing a slice of pizza. "So what are you doing here? I haven't seen you here before."

"Oh, I, um..." Peggy stammered, blushing a bit. She had to think fast and come up with an answer. "Dottie brought me."

Angie laughed at that. "Oh yeah? What, are you her wingwoman or something? Hate to break it to you, but she seems to be doing just fine on her own."

Peggy laughed as well, albeit a little nervously. "No, it's nothing like that."

Before their conversation could continue, the girl sitting at the other side of the table with pink hair with the sides shaved spoke up, declaring that the meeting was going to begin. "So," she started, "it looks like we have some new faces, so if everyone wants to introduce themselves with their name, their year, and anything else they feel like sharing, that would be super chill. I'll start. My name's Tessa, I'm a junior, and I'm gay as hell."

Peggy listened to everyone around the table. Most people just said their name and grade, but some piped in with their gender or sexual orientation. A couple other people added little fun facts about themselves as well. For example, Dottie jokingly added in that she's made out with half of the table, which earned some applause.

"Hey guys," Angie started when it was her turn. "I'm Angie, I'm a freshman, and I'm also super gay," she said before turning to Peggy.

Huh.

Angie was gay.

That changed some things.

"Um, hi," Peggy started, her voice a little quieter than most. "I'm Peggy, I'm a freshman, and I'm, um...I don't really know what I am, to be perfectly honest." She quickly turned to the person on her other side, but didn't fail to notice a smile from Angie.

Peggy sat through the meeting quietly, preferring to listen than to contribute. She piped in with the occasional question, which would be happily answered by someone else at the table. After a while, she started to relax a bit. No one seemed to think there was anything wrong with her for not having answers and one girl seemed to genuinely want to help Peggy figure out where she stood with her attraction to girls...then again, that could have just been flirting. She wasn't entirely sure. Either way, Peggy felt a lot more comfortable once the meeting had ended and she was walking out with Angie.

"Do you mind if I stay in your room tonight? I think Dottie's going to be having company," she said, looking over at her roommate, who wasn't even trying to be subtle as she kissed the other girl's neck.

"Yeah, not a problem," Angie replied as they started to walk out of the building and back to their dorm.

For the most part, the walk was in silence. Peggy wanted to ask questions, but she wasn't sure if Angie was open to answering them. Still, there was only one real way to find out.

"How come you never told me you fancied girls?" Peggy asked, curious.

"You never asked," Angie answered with a shrug. "Does it bother you?"

"No, of course not," Peggy assured. "Does it bother you that I'm not entirely sure about how I feel?"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure everyone's felt that at some point. You're fine."

"Ok," Peggy said with a nod. "How did you know? If you don't mind me asking."

Angie gave Peggy a grin. "Have you seen girls?"

Peggy couldn't help but laugh at that. "Fair point."

The two of them reached their dorm building and made their way up the stairs. As they passed Peggy's room, Peggy noticed yet another note on her door:

 _Roses are red_  
_Violets are blue_  
_Coming up with new stuff every day is hard_  
_But it makes you smile, which is super cute!!!!_

Peggy laughed softly at the sight of the note. "Well, Dottie's not back yet."

"What do you mean?" Angie asked, not really paying attention to the note as she let Peggy into her room.

"She usually erases those notes on our door," she explained, getting comfortable in her usual spot at the foot of Angie's bed. "She says they take up space on the white board, but she hardly uses it, so I don't see why it matters."

"Oh yeah?" Angie asked as she put her bag down and started to change into pajamas.

"Yeah," Peggy answered, blushing and looking away. She still couldn't understand how Angie could be so comfortable just changing in front of people. She supposed it was a theatre thing. Plus, it was Angie's room and she deserved to be comfortable. "I personally find them flattering, but I suppose that doesn't really matter."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they're not for me, so I guess what I think of them isn't really relevant."

Angie stopped for a moment and gave Peggy a look of utter disbelief. "Are you serious? You really think those notes are for Iowa?"

Peggy returned Angie's look with one of her own. "They started when I was moving in. No one's met me at that point. They're clearly not for me."

After a few seconds, Angie burst out laughing.

"What?" Peggy asked, even more confused.

"Oh my god!" Angie managed to get out between fits of laughter. "Carol and Gloria are running a whole betting ring on how long it'll take you to figure out who they're from and you don't even realize they're for you!"

"Wait what?"

"English," Angie said, calming down a bit. "They're definitely for you. I know this for a fact."

Peggy raised an eyebrow, blushing heavily at this point, but still trying to keep her composure. "How do you know?"

Angie grinned at that. "I know who's been writing them."

"You do?" she asked, perking up a bit. "Who is it?"

"Can't tell you."

"What? Why not?"

"'Cause that takes the fun out of it," Angie replied with a big smile. "You've got yourself a secret admirer, Pegs."

Peggy's blush deepened a little bit. "Can you at least give me a hint as to who it is?"

"Alright, alright," Angie conceded. "She lives on this floor."

"What kind of hint is that?"

"What? It's a good one!"

Peggy let out a semi-annoyed sigh. "Alright, fine. I'll have to find out myself."

Angie laughed a little. "Good luck. Let me know when you do."

Peggy wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but she woke up to the scent of Angie's shampoo and her alarm. She must have fallen asleep in Angie's bed, but Angie was nowhere to be seen. She must have had class and let Peggy sleep more. Peggy groggily got up and gathered her things before leaving Angie's room. She gave her door a quick glance and had to do a double-take. There was a new note on the door. She felt her cheeks heat up as she read it.

_I like my women how I like my tea - hot and English_


End file.
